


Comment Fic

by Prochytes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone’s a critic. This applies equally to bloggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoilers for 1x01 “A Study in Pink”. Originally posted on LJ in 2010.

**19 Comments**

 

John, mate, your life just keeps getting weirder and weirder. First that business of the Other Smear in your last post, and now this? At least you got a trip abroad out of this one.

  **Bill Murray ** 11 August 2010 21:18

 

Say cheese...

 **Harry Watson** 11 August 2010 21:20

 

Very funny, Harry. You wouldn’t be laughing if it had been your femoral artery the thing was trying to gnaw on.

 **John Watson** 11 August 2010 21:23

 

I love it when you go all CSI at me :) In a similar vein (geddit?) you really need to work on your titles. That last one sounded like something cervical. And I thought you said in another post that the Other Smear was going to be the name of a case that went tits up?

 **Harry Watson** 11 August 2010 21:30

 

He did. Some of us were looking forward to it.

 **Sally Donovan** 11 August 2010 21:32

 

Sorry. Notes got a bit jumbled there. Will go back to the entry where I said that, soon, and do an edit.

 **John Watson** 11 August 2010 21:34

 

Does anyone know how to edit entries?

 **John Watson** 11 August 2010 21:35

 

John, once again you have exceeded my expectations. This post sets new standards of wrong-headedness and incoherence. Three turgid paragraphs on how you felt during that becak chase and nothing at all about how I found the steroids they had been feeding to the test subject? Details, John! It’s all in the details! Even Donovan and the special friend in whose flat she’s currently sitting would agree on that.

 **Sherlock Holmes** 11 August 2010 22:02

 

How do you know she’s not at home?

 **John Watson** 11 August 2010 22:07

 

Your computer logs IP addresses for all the comments.

 **Sherlock Holmes** 11 August 2010 22:09

 

You memorize IP addresses?

 **John Watson** 11 August 2010 22:10

 

Doesn’t everyone?

 **Sherlock Holmes** 11 August 2010 22:11

 

I knew I should have been suspicious when you came in to take out the rubbish.

 **John Watson** 11 August 2010 22:12

 

*Comment deleted*

 **Harry Watson** 11 August 2010 22:14

 

Thanks for that, Harry. I’m fairly sure from the rest of your comment that the link to hotminxesagogo wasn’t the one you meant to send, but I had to delete it anyway.

 **John Watson** 11 August 2010 22:18

 

SORRY!! It was meant to be a link to a Mighty Mouse fan-site. I thought that you would appreciate it, now that you’re an expert on the subject. I must have pasted the wrong URL :(

 **Harry Watson** 11 August 2010 22:20

 

Yeah, well, be more careful in future. Like I’ve said before: kids might be reading this.

 **John Watson** 11 August 2010 22:22

 

You can talk!! This post is flipping nightmare fuel!! I’m going to lie in bed tonight dreaming of mad little eyes and twitching whiskers...

 **Harry Watson** 11 August 2010 22:23

 

Hmmm. You may have a point there, Harry. I think I’ll friend-lock the story of what happened in Sumatra. I don’t believe the world is really prepared for it.

 **John Watson** 11 August 2010 22:24

 

Does anyone know how to do a friend-lock?

  **John Watson** 11 August 2010 22:25

 

FINIS


End file.
